<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to get more popular - Schweiden Adlers style by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721033">How to get more popular - Schweiden Adlers style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Post Time Skip, atsumu and hinata show no mercy, smiles from hell, they get trolled so bad, trying to be more popular, volleyball dorks, yokai dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Schweiden Adlers may be the most powerful team in the V League but what makes them less popular than the MSBY Black Jackals, a team filled with the dumbest and dorkiest volleyball players in existance?</p><p>Hoshiumi Korai tries to teach his fellow players ways to trend more on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshiumi Kourai &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hoshiumi Kourai &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel we don't get enough stories of these boys in the Schweiden Adlers and we know how much Ushijima and Kageyama have problems trying to smile don't we?</p><p>Just a random fic but please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in the Schweiden Adlers locker room was tense even though it was just three of them who had gathered. Ushijima and Kageyama both sat on their knees on top of the bench, Hoshiumi standing in front of them with his arms crossed as he bellowed, “Alright! Let’s start the strategy meeting of how to get more popular than the Black Jackals!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama had no idea what was the damn point of this whole thing. Sure, he had to admit that the MSBY Black Jackals team seemed to be very much more lively with the crowd and often brought out the life and joy of the game whenever they played. With the Schweiden Adlers on the other hand, while they often played and acted much more professionally on the court and are still able to beat the MSBY Black Jackals, much to Hinata and Atsumu’s horror, Hoshiumi had insisted that something was missing.</p><p> </p><p>“We update our social media accounts enough, Hoshiumi. What else do you want us to do?” Ushijima asked. It had taken a miracle for the man to even set up a social media account; he didn’t even have a functioning android phone until about a year ago when his fans complained he was too old schooled. Tendou had spent the entire day trying to teach him how to use an apple iPhone which he only used to call people and post things on his social media accounts. The most advanced thing he ever did on his phone was facetiming Tendou.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was no better either. He never knew what to write on social media and every time he posted something, he would absolutely get a stupid jab from Hinata or Atsumu (the two lived to troll him on social media). Heck, even Sakusa was better at posting things online and the only thing he ever does was just appear in crack videos of the MSBY Black Jackals doing stupid things in games and interviews!</p><p> </p><p>“The fans want us to be more… pleasant. We need to show them who’s the boss on social media and that we can absolutely conquer them there! So, let’s start with a  group selfie,” Hoshiumi grinned as he whipped out his phone. He was about the only one in their team who even bothered to take pictures of himself; the rest of the Schweiden Adlers often try to remain more private about themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Tactic #1: Taking a picture of us together</p><p> </p><p>@MSBYsetterbitch Holy shit Tobio are you trying to kill the camera with your smile? I can feel my screen breaking from here and it isn’t Omi-kun throwing it away from me because it's dirty and stuck to his skin.</p><p> </p><p>@hinatashouyousunshineboy Uh Kageyama, Ushijima, fighto?</p><p> </p><p>@hirugamisachirou Korai don’t embarrass me anymore. I've seen enough pictures of you being photoshopped with other members of your team since they don’t want to take pictures with you.</p><p> </p><p>@cleanfreakandiloveit Ushijima-san, please don’t try to force yourself to smile. You already look fine not smiling.</p><p> </p><p>@argentinasettersoul Ushiwaka you look like a freaking clown bwahahahaha!</p><p> </p><p>@caligodzillanerd Shittykawa Don’t be rude to him! he’s trying! And no offense, Ushijima, Kageyama, please don’t try to take selfies.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi was fuming so much when he saw the comments. While most of the fans had rather… tame responses, the rest of the volleyball world hadn’t. And he was not crazy enough to take action and photoshop pictures of himself onto several pictures because he was too awesome and no one wanted to be in the same vicinity as him!</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you two. Plan B.”</p><p> </p><p>Tactic #2 Smile during games signing events</p><p> </p><p>It was their next game with the EJP Raijin team and the teams were busy meeting and greeting fans. Both Ushijima and Kageyama often found these events very very very, emphasis on the very, stressful since they never knew how they should act around crowds. Despite both of them having played for the Olympic team and being celebrities on the court, they had next to 0 social skills with anything that wasn’t round and smelled of salonpas.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima-san! Please sign my shirt!” a girl squeaked as she turned to the back for him to sign. Ushijima obliged as he took the marker from her and began to sign, the girl shaking with glee as he did his loopy signature for her before trying out what Hoshiumi had told him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Open your mouth wide, clash your teeth together and make your face go wide! Simple!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re welcomed,” he smiled; well attempted to smile as the girl squeaked, “Uh Ushijima-san, are you sure you’re alright? You’re sweating really hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“My cheek muscles hurt as I do not smile often,” Ushijima grunted through his teeth as he heard someone snapping a picture. He was beginning to think following Hoshiumi’s lead was a very bad idea; while the spiker was a very good social butterfly and smiled very often, that didn’t mean he knew how to give valid socialising tips.</p><p> </p><p>Nearby, he could hear a kid sniffling as Kageyama attempted to smile and truly, the smile reminded him of the days that Kageyama had tried to smile on the court as part of Karasuno. Once he had seen a video of Kageyama trying to smile and the boy looked like he was about toss someone into the depths of hell. It didn’t help that the child he was trying to sign something for was bawling his head off.</p><p> </p><p>A hand clasped onto his shoulder as his captain sighed, “Ushijima, you don’t have to force yourself to smile. Not everything has to do with smiling. Just be yourself.” Ushijima slowly nodded before bowing to the fan in apology, who quickly shook her head saying she was glad that he had even tried it and that she felt privileged to have seen his ‘smile’. Kageyama was having a talk with Romero, who had come over to calm the crying child and even tried to pose for a selfie with the kid with Kageyama in it. The poor setter looked ready to break into pieces as Romero beamed at the camera, the scowl on his face even wider than ever as he tried to throw up a peace sign.</p><p> </p><p>“No no no. Kageyama. No peace sign. Just… yes that’s it,” Romero said as he clicked away, the setter trying his best not to look like a moron. Nearby, Hoshiumi was busy taking pictures with his fans, no doubt posting them on Twitter as they spoke.</p><p> </p><p>@MSBYsetterbitch Holy shit Tobio is that a smile or the devil reincarnate?</p><p> </p><p>@hinatashouyousunshineboy Kageyama, please do not traumatise the children!</p><p> </p><p>@hirugamisachirou Korai, if my brother doesn’t kick your ass, I will. I feel disappointed as your previous captain in shaming your fellow teammates like that.</p><p> </p><p>@cleanfreakandiloveit no comment</p><p> </p><p>@argentinasettersoul Ushiwaka, Kageyama, please don’t. Do you want the world to end?</p><p> </p><p>@caligodzillanerd Shittykawa show some respect. </p><p> </p><p>Tactic #3 Try out some random moves when walking onto the court</p><p> </p><p>They wished they hadn’t followed Hoshiumi’s advice.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nearly broke his head when he tried to do a cartwheel and nearly barrelled into Ushijima who was trying his best to do a robot dance. For some stupid reason, Hoshiumi had even taught them a dance routine he found called “<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHbs9MXp7qQ">Yokai watch</a>” and the music blared across the court before the game commenced. The rest of the team could only watch in horror and embarrassment as the three of them attempted to dance, Ushijima and Kageyama doing it with such robotic faces that it made the dance look almost like a sacrificial dance. Their coach had to call for the tech team to turn it off before it ruined the mood for the game, although the dance seemed to have done the trick in traumatising their opponents enough to snag the game.</p><p> </p><p>On the bright side, they managed to trend on Twitter for quite a while at how most of the fans were going crazy about their newfound tactics of trying to be popular on the court and smiling more. While it did push the Schweiden Adlers into the spotlight more, that didn’t help with Kageyama and Ushijima getting trolled online for sporting bad smiles. Heck, even Kageyama had a video of his high school days dug up and posted online. The poor setter nearly died from embarrassment when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>@SchweidenAdlersgirl Holy shit did you see them trying to smile and dance? I don’t know whether to be spooked or thrilled!</p><p> </p><p>@crazyvolleygirl Is this supposed to be an ad for a new horror film? Cuz I can totally see them as serial killers.</p><p> </p><p>@tissueforlife I’m bleeding from thinking of how they’re killing me with their smiles.</p><p> </p><p>@guessmonster Wakatoshi!!! Don’t do this to yourself!!!</p><p> </p><p>@boystomenvolleynerd Am I supposed to be happy that the two top players are trying so hard to smile or just freak out at how one of them looks ready to kill me from the pic?</p><p> </p><p>@iamsoexcited I think I just died from seeing this video…</p><p> </p><p>@kiyokoismywaifu Look what I dug up from last time!! I can’t believe I found it on freaking <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o68cL-UViww">Youtube</a>!</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi received a harsh scolding from his coach afterwards, followed by Captain Hirugami telling him off about him making the two players feel uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>So the question remains to this day; who is more popular? The Schweiden Adlers or the MSBY Black Jackals?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dance off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since some people really liked it, I thought I might as well just try out some random face offs between the two teams.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air crackling in the air reminded Kageyama of the yakuza film Tanaka had pulled out for them to watch at a sleepover at his place; the one time he decided they needed time to bond as a team and Kageyama regretted every moment of it. It ended up being Saeko trying to drown people with her boobs and the smell of beer wafting through the air. heck, Kageyama couldn’t even remember anything about what happened other than Hinata trying to run away from a very drunk Saeko and poor Tanaka doing his best not to call Daichi from the police academy (“You’re training to be a cop right?! Doesn’t that mean you can come save us from my sister?!” “Tanaka, put your sister in her room and don’t traumatise the other members anymore.”)</p><p> </p><p>Some passerby had stopped and were taking pictures on their cellphones while some of them were just watching from afar wondering what was going on in that tiny family restaurant. None of the waiters or waitresses even dared to approach their table, the men sitting on either side grinning ferally at one another, Hinata and Kageyama squashed in between their teammates.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, didn’t we come here to have a strategy meeting about how to make you guys more famous?” Hinata asked as Kageyama grunted, “That was the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ara ara. Tobio-kun doesn’t know how to make the ladies swoon? Are you that desperate for more fans, Mr Olympian-at-the-age-of-19?” Atsumu smirked, his arm wrapped around Hinata’s neck. Hinata was beginning to feel the limb getting heavier by the minute and his grip around his neck getting ever so tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t my fault you weren’t picked for the team, Miya-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch yer mouth, Tobio,” Atsumu snarled as he tried to climb over the table as Ushijima rumbled, “I thought we would be more civilised than this.” The wing spiker was squashed next to the window, his big frame threatening to break the glass from the amount of pushing being done from Hoshimi’s end, who was locked in a wrestling match with Bokuto. The owl let out a yell of triumph as he slammed the spiker’s hand onto the tabletop, letting out a loud “Hey hey hey” as a waiter called for them to quiet down.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I even doing here? Why am I even alive?” Sakusa groaned, wishing he could bury his head under the ground and just disappear from sight. It didn’t help that every single time a plan involved the three stooges, he ended up being dragged along. Heck, people were even beginning to call him an idiot, something he was very sure he wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem. Let’s start the meeting and get this over with,” Hoshiumi grunted, although most of the members surrounding the table did little to pay attention to the man. He had been the reason Ushijima and Kageyama had a hell of a problem on social media a month ago with the failed “Yokai watch” dance attempt, both of them swearing never to dance again. Hoshiumi had even gotten a warning that he would get kicked off the team if he didn’t behave by Hirugami.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want us to do? We’re already popular because we’re awesome so the only tip for us to give you is to be just as awesome,” Atsumu grinned as Sakusa cuffed him on the back of the head, “What this idiot means is that you should just try and be yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we’ve already done that and it doesn’t work,” Ushijima huffed as Bokuto grinned, “Ushiwaka, don’t worry! You don’t have to try a crazy publicity stunt to make yourself famous! You’re already famous for being one of the best spikers in the league!”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t help if he has a scowl all the time! He is still manageable, Kageyama’s needs a lot of work! I wouldn’t have asked him to smile if I knew he was going to look like the clown from IT!” Hoshiumi groaned as Kageyama grunted, “Hoshiumi-san, I don’t look like that whatever from whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama, seriously, just, don’t smile,” Hinata groaned as he tried to bury his face in his hands to stop himself from dying from embarrassment. Why was he even associated with so many morons in the first place? He felt he had matured a lot by going to Brazil but his teammates remaining in Japan had remained at the average brain age of 8.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going nowhere,” Sakusa groaned as he attempted to stand up when Atsumu dragged him back down, “Nuh uh. We’re having a game together in a week and we want to make sure these idiots don’t look like idiots. I do genuinely feel bad for them.” Atsumu leaned forward, the smirk on his lips doing very little to make them feel any better.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we play a little penalty game?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The game against the MSBY Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers had been a long-anticipated game even among the V League players. The two top teams were now going to face each other off in the finals, with the MSBY Black Jackals hoping to take the crown of the best team home that day. The Schweiden Adlers had been the winners for the past few years now and they weren’t about to let the Jackals take it away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Especially since it involved them dancing to one of the most horrendous songs in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima-san!” Kageyama yelled as he tossed the ball at Ushijima, the giant rising to spike the ball across when Hinata appeared in front of him, blocking the ball back onto the court as Hoshiumi dove for it. He yelled out for someone to get it, Hirugami reaching to grab the ball as Romero rose for a spike. The game was long; two hours in and no one showed any signs of yielding. The score was 13-14, with the MSBY Black Jackals at 14. One more point and they take home the crown.</p><p> </p><p>The kings were very close to being dethroned.</p><p> </p><p>The ball rocketed towards the other side of the court, Hinata reaching to bump it up for Atsumu to set. Sakusa and Bokuto rushed forward, their arms drawn back to spike as a wall of blockers rose to meet them. Ushijima, Hoshiumi and Kageyama rose to meet them, Romero coming up to cover them when he yelled in English, “Ninja!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama could only yell as Hinata rose from behind, his form shining in the lights of the gym as he spiked the ball through the wall. The ball slammed onto the other side of the court, leaving traces on the polished wood as silence filled the gym. Kageyama let out a low sigh when the crowd rose to cheer, screams of joy flying through the air as the MSBY Black Jackals yelled in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey, my protégé!” Bokuto yelled as he brought up Hinata to his shoulders, the boy laughing as Atsumu barrelled into Sakusa, choking the boy as Meian sobbed into the two of them. Adriah had flung himself onto Bokuto and Hinata, knocking them to the ground as Coach Foster beamed from the side, looking at his team with pride.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama and Ushijima felt themselves being pushed forward by their captain, his voice steady as he instructed for them to go forward and shake hands with the winners. Kageyama gulped as he reached over the net, Hinata smiling brightly from the other side as he clasped onto his former setter’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I finally beat you, Kageyama,” he beamed as Kageyama felt himself smile, “Finally, boke. You deserve it.” Both boys came in for a hug as the crowd squealed, Hinata nearly sobbing into Kageyama’s shirt as he finally pulled back. Hirugami was clapping his hands for the Schweiden Adlers to come in, the look on his face a little sour as he yelled, “You made the bet? We’re going to give it to you!”<br/><br/></p><p>The crowd stared in confusion as the Adlers got into two lines, the MSBY Black Jackals doing the same as Meian grinned, “Bring it on.” Hoshiumi stepped forward to bring his fingers into the air, pointing at the PA team behind the glass mirrors on the top floor as he yelled, “Music!”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the beat of Opa Gangnam style began to play in the air. For a moment, the crowd was too stunned to say anything as the coaches watched in both amusement and horror, the MSBY Black Jackals singing to the beat as they yelled, “Opa Gangnam style!”</p><p> </p><p>The Adlers began to dance as the crowd went wild, everyone whooping and clapping to the beat as they danced to the song. Ushijima and Kageyama felt that they were going to die from embarrassment considering how long it took for them to practice the song (they were secretly hoping they would win and just had to sing the lyrics according to the bet).</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Whoever wins gets to sing the song as the losers dance to it. How do you feel about Opa Gangnam style?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, sexy lady! Op op op, opa Gangnam style!” Hinata, Atsumu and Bokuto grinned as they danced. Heck, even they couldn’t stop dancing despite them winning the bet, most of the crowd singing along to the song as the Adlers danced. Romero seemed to be having the most fun, just dancing what he could remember off Youtube as he sang to the song. Hirugami’s face was red enough to fry an egg and as for the others, they just wished they could bury themselves in a hole for agreeing to the bet.</p><p> </p><p>On the bright side, everyone enjoyed themselves that day and the Schweiden Adlers did become more popular than the MSBY Black Jackals for a week before a video of the MSBY Black Jackals themselves dancing to “I am a Gentleman” was uploaded onto their website. Atsumu and Sakusa were the most popular after posting a video of them dancing in an elevator to the one scene from Opa Gangam style with Hinata and Bokuto hooting with laughter in the background; the wing spiker looked ready to kill for having to lie on the ground as Atsumu danced on top of him. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it!</p><p>Please leave a comment or kudo! They really make my day and let me know your thoughts and feelings on the story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>